


Bedtime Stories

by cozywilde, d20crunch



Series: Flight Rising [9]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gentleness, Grinding, Lap Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Nervousness, Overwrought Romance Novel Dialogue, Praise Kink, Reading Aloud, Riding, Romance, So much blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/d20crunch/pseuds/d20crunch
Summary: Taurik visits his boyfriend Zegur, who suggests they amuse themselves by reading one of his favorite books together.





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> [Taurik](https://toyhou.se/3163849.taurik), a lovely dancer who is only confident while he performs  
> [Zegur](https://toyhou.se/3158913.zegur), a big sweetheart with a passion for romance novels

Taurik slips into the tavern, easing the door closed behind him so as not to make too loud a sound. Even so, Vahlokdozii looks up and greets him, Taurik giving a smile and a soft “hello” in return. There are a few others scattered around the expansive tavern area, but nobody Taurik knows well enough to say hi to, so he does his best to avoid eye contact as he crosses the room. By now he’s confident enough to go straight for the stairs, padding down into the lower levels with mingled excitement and nervousness swirling in his belly. It’s still a little jarring to find himself right where he needs to be after walking down only a single flight - especially if he were to go back up again only to find far more levels than he passed on the way down - but the strangeness of the tavern’s architecture is hardly the most pressing thing on his mind. 

Pausing outside of Zegur’s door, he takes a deep breath to steady himself. This close all he can think of is the man he’s about to see: his sweet smile, the deep rumble of his laugh, the way his huge arms wrap around him, so warm and strong... Taurik shivers, anticipation sparking down his spine. Maybe today he’ll finally tell Zegur he’s ready... a flush spreads over his cheeks, fingers playing with the edge of the simple silky shirt he’s wearing. The cropped style does show some of his belly, but maybe he should have dressed up more? Worn some of the fancy lingerie Reshikh had given him once he’d started dating seriously? No, probably not... what if he had and then decided he didn’t want to after all? Zegur would be nice about it, of course, but Taurik doesn’t want to seem like he’s _teasing_ him, and he would still feel incredibly silly sitting there all dressed up for no reason. _What you’re wearing is completely fine_ , he tells himself firmly, shaking his head and knocking before he can spend even more time standing around being ridiculous. 

Zegur jumps slightly when he hears the knock on the door, but is quickly soothed by the tentative “um... Zegur?” he hears from the other side. _Taurik_ , he thinks, a delighted little flutter in his belly as he stands up from the nest of pillows on the floor. _A little early... I should have just waited up in the tavern for him._ Zegur sighs softly to himself, lamenting not being able to take Taurik’s hand and guide him down to his room, but thrilled all the same that his sweet wildclaw is finally here. He scoops up the small bouquet of pastel flowers and quickly glances around the room - _petals, candles, music box, perfect_ \- before striding over to pull open the door. 

He’s greeted by the already blushing face of his boyfriend, an expression Zegur is quite used to by now. They both smile at each other a moment before Zegur remembers himself, belatedly saying, “Taurik, it’s so wonderful to see you! These... well these are for you.” Taurik blinks at the proffered flowers for a moment before happily taking them and giving each a delicate sniff. 

“They reminded me of you,” Zegur admits, already feeling a slight warmth color his cheeks. “Very um... soft, meadowy, but bouncy too. I think if you used the petals during one of your performances it would really enhance the experience.” Suddenly realizing they’re chatting in his doorway, Zegur hastily holds the door open for his wildclaw to pad inside, finally closing it again surprisingly softly. 

A door that big, Taurik had expected it to slam much louder, but his curiosity about the physics of limbo is quickly lost as he surveys the room. Hundreds of little candles line the overstocked bookshelves and perch on the furniture, casting soft light over the ornate pillows strewn on the floor. Soft harp music is playing somewhere near the desk, and Taurik is delighted to see a small golden music box complete with an intricate dancer sitting among the paper and quills. 

While Taurik is distracted studying the room, Zegur slips his arms loosely around his waist and presses a soft kiss to his cheek. “I’m so glad you’re here, angel,” he hums. “I really missed you... Is there something you wanted to do tonight? Could go to the cafe, or the library...” Zegur’s eyes drift over his own collection of books, chuckling softly when he remembers the conversation he and Taurik had the last time he visited. “Or, we could sit and read one of my books. I seem to recall you wanting to see what all the fuss is about.”

“I really missed you too,” Taurik says softly, all but melting into Zegur’s arms. He’s still a little nervous thinking about what might happen today, but it’s hard to be too worried when he’s wrapped up in Zegur’s warm embrace. “If it’s okay, I’d like to stay here? You’ve made it so lovely, it seems a waste just to leave...” 

Zegur nods and gives Taurik a squeeze, his smile making Taurik’s heart give a little stutter. “Of course, sweetheart, I’m so glad you like it,” Zegur hums, obvious delight in his eyes as he watches Taurik admire the room. “And what would you like to do here?” 

The question is perfectly innocent but Taurik still blushes as his gaze slips to the soft pillows on the floor, mind drifting in a predictable direction. “Um... I’d like to read one of your books, actually, they sound really nice from what you’ve told me,” he says quickly. “What would you recommend...?” Taurik looks to the bookshelf, a little daunted by how many books have been squeezed onto the shelves. 

“Depends on what you’re in the mood for,” Zegur says, a bright spark of excitement in his eyes as he looks to the bookshelves too. “Here, why don’t you try picking a couple and see if they interest you.” He leads Taurik over to the shelves, still keeping an arm firmly around his waist. Taurik hums as he examines the spines, sometimes going up on tiptoe to read some of the higher shelves. 

Finally realizing he’s really not getting much from titles alone - most include some variation of “hot” or “lover” combined with a few other flowery descriptors - he pulls one at random. The cover shows an extremely busty woman swooning in the arms of a burly, soot-stained blacksmith, whose hugely muscled arms somehow appear to strain to hold her slim weight. “Um... hmm,” Taurik says, flushing again as he struggles to find something to say about it. 

Zegur’s low laugh rumbles through him, and he takes the book to fan through the pages quickly. “ _Love Forged In Fire_ not exactly to your taste?” he asks, turning the book towards Taurik again to let him skim over the page. 

He gets as far as “her bosoms heaved with passion as hot as the smith’s forge, practically bursting from her dress” before he shakes his head ruefully, nose scrunching up in distaste. “Um... well... not really, sorry,” he says, looking up at Zegur nervously. “Maybe one with um... less bosoms?” 

Zegur laughs and puts the book back in its place, leading Taurik over to a different shelf. “I’m sure we can manage that. Look at some of these, maybe.” Taurik nods and starts rifling through them, already encouraged to find two well-muscled men on most of the covers this time. He goes through a few that catch his eye - a pirate and a naval commander, an arranged marriage between young lords from feuding houses - but none really call to him until he finds one with a deep purple cover, emblazoned with the title - _The Princely Tavern Boy_ \- in bright gold. The cover doesn’t have the detailed art that many of the others do, just the embossed silhouettes of two figures embracing, one slim and one broad. 

“Mm, that’s a good one,” Zegur says, when Taurik pauses over it. “The prince’s uncle sends assassins to kill him so he can take the throne, so he escapes to hide in the countryside. He has to disguise himself so his uncle can’t find him until he’s ready to challenge him for the throne, so he takes a job at an inn he used to visit on his travels when he was a young boy - oh, but I’m spoiling it.” 

Taurik had been rapt with attention during Zegur’s excited synopsis, and quickly shakes his head. “No, no, it’s not spoiled at all,” Taurik says. “Let’s read this one.” 

Zegur grins and tugs Taurik towards the cushions, sitting with a low grunt and patting his lap. “Let’s get comfortable first, yeah?” he says, and Taurik blushes and nods, curling up in Zegur’s lap and smiling as his arms loop around him, holding him close. “Read it for me?” Zegur asks. 

“Oh, yes, sure... that should be fun,” Taurik says, opening the book and flipping to the first page. “Sorry if I mispronounce anything...” 

After Zegur’s fervent assurances that he won’t mind at all, Taurik starts to read. He gets through the exposition pretty quickly, and it’s just as Zegur had described - he really knows these books well. Taurik’s steady reading starts to falter once the prince arrives at the humble little inn and is surprised to find the kindly innkeeper has died, leaving it to his (much younger and more attractive) son, Rolf. Thoroughly distracted by the new innkeeper’s broad frame and thick muscles, the prince is given hard work to do - chopping firewood, carting casks of ale, scrubbing the floors - all while he tries desperately to hide his ineptitude. Finally, the innkeeper decides to show him how it’s done. 

“‘Like this,’ Rolf said in his voice like distant thunder, a low, energizing rumble. He came up behind Prince Gareth, his body a solid wall of heat, and reached around him to slide his work-roughened hands over the smooth wood of the axe’s handle, moving the prince’s slim fingers to a better grip.” Taurik’s thumb runs over the edge of the pages restlessly, breath coming quicker as the action develops. “Together, they raised the axe high, driving it down to split the log with a sharp crack. They had only swung the axe once, but a hot sweat still dampened Prince Gareth’s shirt as he registered the - um,” Taurik says, decidedly flushed himself as he realizes what he’s about to say. “As he registered the - the thick, hot length pressing against the lush curves of his - his ass.” Taurik bites his lip and shifts in Zegur’s lap, taking a deep breath before continuing. “‘Forgive me, I didn’t wish to make you uncomfortable!’ Rolf cried, quickly stepping back - but Gareth dropped the axe and pulled Rolf back against his body, suddenly feeling bold. ‘There is nothing to forgive,’ he whispered, feeling his own - uh - rod stiffening within the confines of his pants.” Taurik squirms again, breath shaky as he realizes his own thin leggings do little to hide his clear interest in the story. 

“‘Nothing to forgive at all, sir, please... won’t you show me again how to handle this wood?’” Zegur hums, continuing the story by heart. He drops soft kisses over the warm skin of Taurik’s neck, one hand shifting from his waist to trail along the sheer material covering his thigh. He can’t help a rumbly little purr at Taurik’s resulting shiver, but keeps his touch perfectly chaste as fingers trace their soothing circles. “Did you want me to read it, angel?” Zegur asks after a few moments of silence, having easily been lost in the quiet hitches of Taurik’s breath. 

Taurik quickly shakes his head, squeaking out a breathy, “no, I can do it!” as Zegur rests his cheek against the flushed skin of Taurik’s own. Zegur chuckles but nods, giving his flustered wildclaw a reassuring squeeze as he finds his place on the page again. He really is doing his best to pretend not to notice the insistent tent in Taurik’s thin leggings, but his eyes still flick down to it every couple moments as though magnetized. 

“‘W-won’t you show me how to handle this wood?’” Taurik begins again, squirming as a heat both eager and embarrassed settles in his belly. “Rolf smiled, and it was as white as the morning snow, except it was teeth. The... hard heat of his um... his... his great meat rod ground rough against the Prince’s ragged trousers, quickly...” Taurik swallows nervously, shifting again as Zegur’s hand brushes softly over his inner thigh before trailing back up to his side again. “Q-Quickly dampening both their clothes with his... his essence. Prince Gareth let out a very undignified moan, shaming his noble ancestors with the wanton melody, and hastily began to pull down the hem of...” Taurik bites his lip, at first thinking he had imagined it, but now absolutely _sure_ he can feel Zegur’s own insistent hardness nudging against his ass. “The hem... the hem of his trousers. Rolf let out a deep growl, and Prince Gareth was reminded of the hungry sound his royal hounds would make just before dinner. In this case... Prince Gareth was the tasty meal.” 

Taurik is so warm he has to pause to regain his breath, nearly suffocated under the heat between him and his huge guardian. Zegur’s excited breaths ghost over the shell of his ear, broken only by the occasional quiet grunt when Taurik squirms anxiously. His hands have abandoned their earlier chastity, skimming lightly along the lines of lithe muscle in Taurik’s inner thigh and circling thumbs in the dip where they meet his hip. “Am I distracting you, sweetheart?” Zegur purrs, carefully negotiating the pretty little horns at the side of Taurik’s head to nibble his ear. “I love hearing you read... I can stop, if it’s preventing you from continuing.”

“N-no, that’s - that’s okay, I can do it,” Taurik says, shivering at the light scrape of Zegur’s teeth. “I’ve just, um, lost my place again... oh, here.” Taurik clears his throat, squeaking a little as Zegur chooses that moment to skim a thumb beneath his belly button, making the muscles of his stomach tense sharply. “Um... In this case, Prince Gareth was the tasty meal. Finally wrenching down his pants, Gareth’s... uh... t-tumescent prick sprung out into Rolf’s waiting hand. ‘This is fine, hard wood, perfect for handling,’ Rolf rumbled, his broad, strong fingers wrapping around Gareth’s d-dripping... meat wand... and beginning to stroke, reducing the prince into a w-whining puddle of molten, s-sexy need.” Taurik’s breath catches on a gasp as Zegur’s lips brush against his neck, sending a shiver down his spine as he arches back against him. 

Taurik breathes a soft “oh, oh _gods_ ,” as he feels the line of Zegur’s dick pressing hot and hard against his ass, a low, pleased growl rumbling through Zegur’s chest. 

“I don’t think that’s what Gareth says next,” Zegur teases, fingers skimming over Taurik’s hips, dipping just beneath the hem to slide over hot skin. 

“R-right,” Taurik says, nearly fumbling the book as he tries to find his place yet again. “Um... Gareth had never been filled with such hot desire, and suddenly felt he needed to be f-filled with something just as hot... but in his - his ass instead of his heart. ‘O-Oh Rolf, you great strong man, please fill me with your - your - c-copious seed!’ he cried, his noble manners gone under the onslaught of his l-lusty need for Rolf’s - Rolf’s thick m-member.” Taurik’s breathy rendition of Gareth’s pleading is all too believable in spite of the overwrought dialogue, and he flushes deeply, squirming in excited embarrassment. That gets him another low, satisfied rumble from Zegur, and he moans softly, the book practically falling from his hand as the vibrations roll through him. “ _Zegur_ ,” Taurik whines, grabbing at one of his arms to steady himself. “P-please - I need -” he casts a desperate glance backwards, his breath catching at the hot intensity with which Zegur watches him. 

“What do you need, angel?” Zegur murmurs, voice husky with his mounting desire. Taurik’s anxious squirming feels _so_ wonderful Zegur can’t help a little reflexive grind against his ass, which of course makes his flushed wildclaw squirm even more. 

“I need... Zegur, please, I need...” Taurik’s voice is soft, tiny but still absolutely _wrecked_. The hand resting on Zegur’s arm draws it forward slightly, letting his fingers ghost over the hot tent in his leggings. Zegur shivers in eager delight, immediately starting to map the length of Taurik’s dick through the thin material. There’s already a little damp spot soaking through, and Zegur takes his time letting the pad of his thumb circle it gently until Taurik almost can’t take it anymore, desperately reaching back to hook his elbow around Zegur’s neck and steady himself. “Z-Zegur,” Taurik pants, the heat of his desire and embarrassment almost sweltering against his already warm guardian. 

With a soft kiss to Taurik’s cheek, Zegur eases off the light teasing and kneads firmly with the heel of his hand, rumbling happily at the quiet breathy whines he gets in response. Normally he’d love to tease more, playfully humming “ _what_ exactly do you need, my dear?”, but he knows his sweet wildclaw already has enough trouble asking for things without Zegur making it worse. Naturally, Zegur wants his boy to be as safe and comfortable as possible, so he’s adapted to a more straightforward approach than what he’s used to - a change Taurik has been more than appreciative of. 

“You let me know when you’d like me to stop, okay sweetheart?” Zegur murmurs, his other hand carefully skimming under Taurik’s shirt to trace the lithe muscles. Taurik nods, the book in his hand slipping to the floor as his muscles start to tense and shudder with pleasure. “I know you aren’t that comfortable with saying what you want so... I’ll try a few things and you’ll say when it’s too much, okay?” Taurik nods even more eagerly at that, arching into the firm touch at his front before grinding back against the insistent hardness at his ass. It feels so good he almost forgets to be embarrassed, but Zegur’s approving “Gods, you’re beautiful Taurik...” makes him blush again just as deeply. 

Wet, open-mouthed kisses trail down Taurik’s neck, accompanied by soft hums as Zegur patiently tries to get him to relax. His huge hand rubs firmly against the soft material of Taurik’s leggings, the other sliding up to carefully pinch a nipple between his fingers. Taurik’s heavy shudder and breathy whine are absolutely _delicious_ , and Zegur can’t help an appreciative growl and final noise of triumph as Taurik allows his muscles to fall slack against the secure warmth of Zegur’s chest. “There you are angel... is that enough for the night?” Zegur purrs, knowing they were probably pretty close to Taurik’s limit. He usually allowed some over-the-clothes touches and grinding, and letting Zegur under his shirt was already pushing it, so no doubt Taurik would soon ask to stop and cuddle instead. 

Zegur is perfectly open to that of course, and is rightly surprised by Taurik’s gasped, “N-No, I... I want...” Taurik swallows thickly, finding it very hard to think when pressed between Zegur’s thick body and warm hands. “You can... more... under my... my...” Taurik’s arm hooked around Zegur’s neck squeezes tighter, desperately wanting to hide his face somehow, but their position makes that quite difficult. Zegur is stunned for barely a heartbeat before quickly seizing his opportunity, delicately nibbling the shell of Taurik’s ear as his hand shifts to slide carefully under the hem of his leggings. 

“You say ‘stop’ and I’ll stop right away, okay angel?” Zegur says, wanting to be sure his sweet wildclaw feels safe enough to express himself. Taurik nods again, his head falling back on Zegur’s shoulder as his hand finally slips under the damp material to palm his steadily leaking dick. “I’m going to take good care of you, love, being so close to you is perfection itself... you’re warm as the sun and there’s nothing else I want than to be with you in this moment.”

“Zegur, oh love, oh please,” Taurik whimpers, the sweet relief of his touch and rumbled endearments making tears bead at the corners of his eyes. He rolls his hips up into the press of Zegur’s hand, moaning as his thumb circles the tip of his dick again, even more intense without the barrier of his leggings. A tear escapes to roll down his cheek, and Zegur’s lips brush over the spot a moment later. 

“Too much, love?” he asks, voice laced with tender concern even through his lust. 

“N-no, don’t - don’t stop,” Taurik manages to gasp, shaking his head furiously enough that Zegur has to deftly dodge a sharp horn, ducking his head to lave his tongue over Taurik’s neck instead. That gets a shuddering gasp from his wildclaw, body going delightfully lax again. “Please - please, more,” he sighs, shivering at the rumble that goes through Zegur at his soft pleading. 

“Like this?” Zegur says, dragging his palm down the underside of Taurik’s dick and back up again, a slow slide along slick, sensitive skin. Taurik’s moan is answer enough, even as his hips jump up, desperately seeking more stimulation than Zegur’s leisurely pace provides. Each movement rocks Taurik’s ass against Zegur, provoking a soft grunt and a slight squeeze of his hand around Taurik’s dick. Flushing but finding himself beyond any embarrassment that would stop him, Taurik arches his back and rolls his hips more deliberately, rubbing along the thick length of Zegur’s dick and gasping as he can’t help eagerly grinding forward. Zegur’s free hand slides over Taurik’s chest, then down to his stomach, appreciatively mapping out the muscles that flex with each rock of his hips. Every so often he draws his hand back up to tweak a nipple, making Taurik’s body shake with unexpected pleasure. 

“Z-Zegur, I want - c-can I - ?“ Taurik swallows heavily, arm tightening around Zegur’s neck in an attempt to steady himself. “I - I want to feel you...” He skims a hand down Zegur’s side, trembling fingers slipping between the hems of his shirt and pants to slide over hot skin. “W-wouldn’t it feel good? Not - not having c-clothes in between?” Even the thought of Zegur’s dick pressing against Taurik’s bare skin makes him shiver, his own dick spilling even more eager precome over Zegur’s fingers. “I- I want to be closer to you, please...”

“Oh, Taurik, _yes_ , anything you want, sweetheart,” Zegur breathes, nuzzling harder into the warm skin of Taurik’s neck in a desperate attempt to get closer. Fingers skim down his wildclaw’s chest, provoking little shudders and hitches of breath as they make their way to the sensitive skin of his side. At that moment, Zegur regretfully realizes he’ll have to stop touching his trembling Taurik to be able to pull his pants down properly, but the breathy whines of “please, let me feel you” are finally enough to bolster him. 

His hand gently moves Taurik’s out of the way, leading it to rest on his leg instead so he has enough room to work. It takes just a few moments for him to loosen the drawstring and tug the hem off his hips, but the sweet sounds of anticipation Taurik makes as he hears the shift of fabric inspire him to draw the moment out a bit longer. When the noises turn to impatience, though, Zegur mercifully yanks his pants down to his thighs, moaning lowly as he’s finally freed. Not a moment later his hand returns to rest on Taurik’s belly, deftly pulling him back until the rise of his ass just barely brushes his hard length. Taurik’s little excited shudder sends delicious vibrations along his skin, and Zegur can’t help a sharp grind forward to chase the sensation. 

“Just- Just a minute sweetheart, let’s get yours off too,” Zegur murmurs, voice so gravelly with his eager restraint it’s almost a growl. Taurik nods excitedly, and Zegur is thankful he’s already tucked into his wildclaw’s neck or he _definitely_ would have received a horn to the eye. “Here we go, nice and easy... shh, you’re doing perfect my love...” Zegur’s careful fingers slowly ease his leggings over the curve of his ass and down his thighs, his other hand stroking a bit quicker along his dick whenever he tenses up. The combination of his diligent stroking and soothing kisses over his neck keep Taurik pleasantly relaxed, and Zegur finally gets his leggings bunched up at his knees. 

His instinct is to immediately start grinding against the now-bared skin of his ass, but he’s absolutely captivated watching the slow motion of his hand up and down Taurik’s length. His skin so brightly flushed, the slick, pearly drops dribbling near-constantly from the tip, how his thighs tense and tremble after each languorous stroke... Zegur can’t make himself look away. His other hand trails back up to rest on Taurik’s inner thigh, rumbling a low purr when his wildclaw shivers and grinds back reflexively on his length. He kneads firmly at the soft skin, Taurik’s arm around his neck tightening as he moans so high and sweet. 

“You know... you know that one dance you have, with the scarves?” Zegur rumbles, finally releasing Taurik’s thigh to press his hand to the sweaty skin of Taurik’s belly. “Where your hips... they move so beautifully... could you...?” Zegur’s hand presses in slightly, directing Taurik’s hips to tilt up and grind his ass against the hot length of his dick again. His wildclaw was right, of course - without the barrier of clothes, each sensation was far more intense, and it was taking every ounce of Zegur’s considerable control to fight his instinct to just start rutting against him.

“O-oh, the - the scarf dance?” Taurik gasps, struggling to process anything outside the deliberate strokes of Zegur’s hand and the hot press of his dick. It still baffles him a little that Zegur even _remembers_ so many of his performances, let alone well enough to call out particular dances he’d appreciated. “I- I didn’t bring any scarves...” The low rumble of Zegur’s chuckle makes him flush and try to turn away, both from embarrassment and the sweet vibrations that run through him. 

“Shh, honey, I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you,” Zegur is quick to assure him, pressing hot kisses to Taurik’s neck that are almost unfair for how easily they relax him again. “You just look so stunning when you dance like that, sweetness, I’d love to feel you move for me so beautifully...” Taurik gives a soft whine of bewildered, flattered pleasure, glancing back over his shoulder to see nothing but sincere appreciation on Zegur’s face, matched by the worshipful way his hands map out the lines of his body. 

“O-okay,” Taurik says, his agreement making Zegur’s eyes flutter shut for a moment as if he’s sending a prayer of thanks to the deities. “It - it might not be as good though, I’m used to doing it standing up and you - you don’t want me to stand up, right?” 

Zegur shakes almost as if holding back an incredulous laugh, quickly saying “No, no, I’m quite happy with where you are right now, darling.” He rocks his hips up in demonstration, moaning along with Taurik at the slick, hot slide of their skin. 

“Y-yeah, okay, right,” Taurik says, shifting to steady himself against the solid thickness of Zegur’s thighs. He gives a few experimental rocks back, biting his lip at the sensation, before his eyes slip shut and he eases into the familiar rhythm. It starts slow at first, just a lazy sway of his hips from side to side, the curve of his ass brushing teasingly over Zegur’s length. Beneath him Zegur’s muscles are pulled tight with restraint, nearly twitching with each touch. 

“Gods, Taurik, you’re so gorgeous,” Zegur growls in that low, husky voice, sending a shudder through his wildclaw and urging him into the next part of the dance. Now he rolls his hips in little circles, grinding down into Zegur’s lap every so often with a breathy moan. Zegur can’t seem to help short rocks of his hips up, low growls rumbling in his throat as Taurik gasps and nearly loses his rhythm. Somehow he maintains it until the thick line of Zegur’s dick slides between his cheeks and rubs over his hole, slick with sweat and dripping precome. At that Taurik gives a desperate whine and abandons his careful dance to rock his hips back in short, needy jerks, Zegur grunting at the sudden intensity. “Ah, ah gods, I - I don’t remember this part of the dance, sweetheart,” Zegur manages, Taurik suddenly flushing all the way down his chest even as his hips keep up their frantic movements. 

“I - no, it isn’t I just - I need you Zegur, please,” Taurik gasps, effortfully forcing himself to slow into a more seductive rhythm, tipping his head back on Zegur’s shoulder to nuzzle into his neck. “Y-you feel so good... I’ve - I’ve thought about what it’d be like, with you... i-inside me...” His face feels so hot he wonders if Zegur can feel it burning against his skin, and Taurik nearly holds his breath as he waits for Zegur to respond. 

“O-Oh,” Zegur says weakly, not at all expecting Taurik’s dirty confession. He’s quiet a few moments longer as he struggles to respond, desperate to reply so Taurik doesn’t have to feel anxious about it but wholly overwhelmed by the thoughts conjured up by the admission. Honestly, Zegur had assumed Taurik was uncomfortable with anything more than the occasional grinding - which was okay of course, and Zegur was happy to accommodate him - so the revelation that Taurik had fantasized about _sleeping_ with him... it was almost too much to handle. 

“I-I’ve thought about it too,” Zegur finally admits, leaning into Taurik’s anxious nuzzling at his neck. “When I’d watch you dance, I’d be captured by the art and the story of course but... I couldn’t help thinking about your hips working their magic in other ways as well...” He grinds up against Taurik’s slick skin, the underside of Zegur’s dick sliding teasingly over his hole as his wildclaw squirms and rolls his hips back against the thick hardness. Caught up in the heady sensations, Zegur instinctively rocks quicker against him a few moments before Taurik finally whines another quiet “please, I need you” against his ear, and he effortfully pauses again. 

“Yes, sorry angel, I’m just so happy,” Zegur purrs, voice so open and honest Taurik feels another tear threatening to slip down his cheek. “Here, let me...” Zegur glances over to one of the drawers at the edge of the room, then back at the squirming wildclaw in his lap. “Can you... turn around, my love? I’m loathe to leave you even a moment, and carrying you will be much easier with you facing me.” 

With a parting squeeze that makes Taurik’s toes curl in pleasure, Zegur finally releases his dripping dick so he can shift in his lap and toss away his damp leggings, ending up with Taurik’s arms looped securely around his neck and his legs hooked over his hips. Pressed so close to Zegur’s warm, soft belly, Taurik can’t help the needy little jerks of his hips, desperate for any stimulation now that Zegur’s hand is otherwise occupied helping him stand up. The approving rumbles in Zegur’s chest only add to the tantalizing pleasure, and Taurik hesitantly starts to pull up the flimsy material of Zegur’s shirt to be able to feel skin on skin. Zegur quickly gets the hint and shifts Taurik’s weight in his arms as he negotiates the shirt, finally tossing it with the discarded leggings. With that out of the way, Taurik eagerly grinds against his soft belly, leaving hot kisses that are more tongue and hitched gasps than anything else along Zegur’s shoulder. 

Despite the distractions, Zegur makes it the handful of steps to the drawers, rifling through one quickly to retrieve his lube. With a noise of triumph he heads over to a larger pillow at the edge of the room, finally kicking off his pants and settling down with a grunt of effort. With Taurik facing him, it’s impossible to ignore the bright red flush of embarrassment and arousal spread over his chest, and Zegur leans down for a reassuring kiss. “We don’t have to sweetheart, you feel amazing just like this,” Zegur murmurs before resting his chin on Taurik’s shoulder, eager to watch the lewd slide of his dick between Taurik’s cheeks as his hips instinctively grind in rhythm. The arms looped around Zegur’s neck tighten a moment before Taurik pulls away from the safety of his Guardian’s shoulder to meet his warm eyes, looking far more resolute than Zegur had ever seen. 

“I _want_ to, please Zegur,” Taurik says firmly, his voice shaking only slightly as he fights to hold Zegur’s gaze. His guardian pauses a moment, no doubt studying the sincerity on his face, before nodding and reaching over to coat his fingers in lube. His free hand adjusts himself a bit to slip his dick between Taurik’s eager grinding and his belly, breath catching at the new stimulation. 

“Gods... yes, just keep doing that sweetheart, I’ll get you ready,” Zegur gasps, a finger already circling his precome-slick hole. He’s pretty thick and Zegur is insufferably careful, so he knows it’ll take at least three fingers for Taurik to comfortably take him, but with the telling way Taurik’s whines are rising in pitch and his hips are starting to jerk out of rhythm, Zegur is fairly certain he’s going to come way before the prep work is done. 

“If you-“ Zegur swallows, struggling to keep his faculties as his sweet wildclaw writhes against him, nearly insensate with pleasure. “If you get off it’s absolutely okay, I can stop or... or keep going, you just let me know, alright love?” Taurik nods quickly, one of his hands digging into the muscle of Zegur’s shoulder in an attempt to ground himself. “And um... usually when we mess around I’m on top and uh... squishing you and all that, so if that’s what you want I can lay you down right here and keep getting you ready, or...” Zegur pauses, briefly caught up imagining the sensual roll of Taurik’s hips, looking down on him from above as he rides him. “...o-or we can stay like this, and I’ll get you ready and then lay back and... you can run the show.”

Taurik’s needy squirming pauses for a moment, wide gold eyes blinking up at Zegur. “Me?” he asks, and Zegur nods. 

“Only if you want to, sweetie, whatever you choose I’ll be _so_ happy.” Taurik nods hesitantly, biting his lip as he gives a slow roll of his hips. 

Zegur groans, his own hips jerking up into the pressure, and Taurik asks, “You... you like that? It’s good?” Almost before the whole question is out Zegur blurts a fervent “ _yes_ , gods you’re so beautiful Taurik,” catching him in a hot kiss. Taurik moans into it, slowly starting to rock his hips again and shivering as Zegur’s fingers circle his hole, massaging slicked, sensitive skin. “Yes, let’s - let’s do it this way,” Taurik gasps, heart fluttering at Zegur’s purely delighted smile. 

“That sounds absolutely perfect, love,” Zegur murmurs. “You ready?” He nudges at Taurik’s hole with one finger, getting a soft, needy sigh and a tantalizing roll of his hips. 

“Yes, please,” Taurik remembers to say after a moment of silence, hugging tighter around Zegur’s neck and snuggling into his shoulder. Sensing his remaining nervousness, Zegur’s free hand rubs down Taurik’s back to relax him, waiting until he’s almost limp against Zegur’s chest before he slowly sinks his finger inside. Taurik’s breath picks up against his shoulder but he shows no signs of discomfort - on the contrary, he rocks back onto Zegur’s finger, then forward against his belly with a low moan. 

“Feel okay?” Zegur rumbles just to be sure, Taurik quickly nodding against his neck. Zegur wishes he could see his face but figures Taurik will look up when he’s ready - and besides, the ever-more-frantic rhythm of his hips is just as telling. Taurik paints his skin with precome as he squirms against Zegur’s warmth, and Zegur urges him along with soft praise and firm presses of his finger to meet Taurik’s desperate little thrusts. His moans are sweeter than any music he’s ever danced to, pitching up high and needy as Zegur lines up another finger. “There you go, show me how good it feels, angel,” he murmurs. 

Taurik gives a soft whine at the additional stretch, his body clutching so tightly around his fingers that moving is impossible for a moment. His muscles tremble as he adjusts, Zegur pressing soothing kisses wherever he can reach until Taurik shudders and relaxes again. With that Zegur gives a tentative press of his fingers, a low growl building in his throat as Taurik moans loud in his ear. Careful rhythm forgotten, he grinds back and forth in sharp jerks, gasping breaths pitching higher until he whimpers “Zegur, oh gods, I’m - I’m going to -” His words cut off on a low cry, all his muscles tensing as he spills over Zegur’s stomach before going sweetly limp again. 

Zegur diligently concentrates on the flickering flame of a candle across the room, desperate to distract himself enough to keep from grinding hard against the pliant warmth of his deeply relaxed wildclaw. He deserves to enjoy the afterglow for a while longer, especially after the supremely sexy show he put on for Zegur - delicious moans, captivating rolls of his hips, his voice absolutely _wrecked_... it was taking a very determined will to keep up gentle kisses along Taurik’s jaw without growling dirty talk and chasing his own release. More than his own pleasure, though, Zegur wants his soft wildclaw to feel safe and relaxed in his arms, so he carefully massages the shuddering muscles in Taurik’s back until he’s a content pile of goo against his chest. 

“How are you feeling, love?” Zegur’s voice is soft, even despite the slight edge of lust. “Would you like to stop? I can um... I can finish things myself if you need.” He blushes, not particularly liking the idea of getting himself off - where’s the romance? The closeness? The eager heartbeat and sweet heat against your body? Despite his distaste for it, though, he certainly doesn’t want to pressure Taurik into anything he’s not up for, so he carefully starts to ease his fingers from Taurik’s body. 

He freezes when he hears a gasped, “n-no, please!” against his ear, letting his fingers sink back in again to earn a high-pitched whine and light shiver of Taurik’s muscles. “I still want... I still want _you_ ,” Taurik says breathlessly, arching his back and shuddering when he meets the warm mess painted over Zegur’s stomach. The movement brushes him against Zegur’s still very flushed and insistent dick, and the added stimulation almost breaks his careful control - he can’t help a quick couple grinds against Taurik’s hot skin, but reins himself in when his oversensitive wildclaw makes little squeaks of “t-too much...” 

Apologetic kisses flutter over Taurik’s cheeks, trailing down until Zegur can press wet, open-mouthed kisses to the smooth skin of his shoulder. Zegur rumbles all manner of soft praise and affections, his words as much as the steady vibrations in his chest quickly working Taurik up again. The afterglow is lovely, yes, but there is still so much _more_ Taurik wants from his gentle guardian. “You can... another,” Taurik breathes, tilting his hips slightly and managing to hold himself up enough to meet Zegur’s eyes. The raw affection in his gaze makes Taurik flush, quite used to the far more lustful and greedy looks he would get from most people watching him dance. The open love in his warm blue eyes is a welcome change, even if it’s far too intense for Taurik to look at for very long, and he ends up nuzzling into the thick muscle of his shoulder again. 

Zegur chuckles softly, endeared by his sensitive wildclaw’s embarrassment, before carefully letting a third slick finger sink into his body. Taurik shudders at the added pressure but takes it with ease, rocking back on his fingers just a few moments before he gasps, “More Zegur, please... I-I’m ready for you.” 

Zegur nods quickly, nearly at the end of his albeit considerable patience worn thin by Taurik’s enticing movements. “Okay sweetheart, I’ll lay back and um...” Zegur slowly eases his fingers from Taurik’s body as he lowers himself to the pillow, shivering as he takes in the gorgeous, flushed man kneeling above him. “And I’ll... watch the show.”

Taurik nods and gives a soft “yes,” sitting up straighter with some regret - he misses the steady warmth of Zegur’s chest against him, and it’s impossible to hide from Zegur’s admiring gaze like this, sending a hot flush over Taurik’s face. Still, though, there’s something enchanting about feeling the quick rise and fall of Zegur’s breaths under his palms, not to mention the surprising heat in his cool blue eyes. 

Taurik shifts his hips back until he meets Zegur’s hot, twitching length, the two of them gasping together as he slides between Taurik’s cheeks again. Eyes flicking nervously to Zegur’s and away again, Taurik reaches behind himself to slide a careful hand over Zegur’s dick, pressing it into the little involuntary grinds of his hips. A low rumble in Zegur’s chest makes Taurik’s eyes flutter closed, his breath picking up as he angles the head of Zegur’s dick against his slick hole. 

“Ohhh, oh gods,” Taurik sighs, only a slight press of his hips back letting Zegur’s thick length start to sink inside of him. He bites his lip at the stretch but keeps rocking his hips back in short, needy movements, the trembling muscles of his thighs betraying the effort it takes not to just let himself drop all the way down at once. That would probably hurt, and Taurik knows Zegur wouldn’t want that. He murmurs a steady stream of praise as Taurik works to accept the thick stretch of his dick, hands coming up to rub soothing circles over his thighs even as his own muscles are saturated with pleasure. 

“How does it feel, sweetness, are you okay?” he rumbles, Taurik shivering and nodding frantically. 

“Y-yes, ah - you f-feel so good,” Taurik gasps, slowly letting himself sink down until his ass meets Zegur’s hips. He moans at that final stretch, back arching to press Zegur’s length just that slightest bit deeper. “Ah - I need - j-just a minute,” he says shakily, hands rubbing restlessly over Zegur’s chest. 

“Take all the time you need, love,” Zegur murmurs, forcing himself to stay as still as he can even as everything in him _aches_ to rock his hips up. Both their chests heave with eager breaths, and Zegur purposefully evens his own to coax Taurik into doing the same. Finally Taurik seems to steady himself, bracing his hands against Zegur’s belly as he experimentally shifts forward and back again, gasping at the sensation. 

“Oh, oh gods,” he moans, head tipping back as he starts to roll his hips. “It feels... oh, Zegur -!” Taurik’s pleasure-dazed eyes finally meet Zegur’s, breath catching at the eager heat there as Taurik bounces in his lap. Already a desperate fervor drives soft whines from Taurik’s throat with each rock of his hips, teeth catching at his lip again as he fights to hold himself back. 

“Give in, love, let yourself feel it,” Zegur growls, kneading at the tense muscles of Taurik’s thighs. “You’re absolutely perfect, so radiantly beautiful -“ Taurik gives a low moan, his movements now just sharp grinds that send sparks of hot sensation up his spine. 

“Oh, oh, Zegur, please,” he cries, Zegur giving low rumbles of encouragement until Taurik tenses with a low moan and rocks down hard against him, spilling over his stomach. Taurik practically collapses against him a moment later, shuddering as his sensitive dick smears the slick mess between them. “Mm... sorry I... couldn’t last longer,” he says between breaths, blinking blearily up at Zegur. He presses a soft kiss to his chest. “Just felt... so good.”

“Don’t have to apologize sweetheart, that was perfect, so _beautiful_ to see you like that,” Zegur gasps, so close to losing his resolve under the seductive pleasure of Taurik clenching around him. “I _want_ you to feel good. I’m not in a rush.” 

The reflexive little jerks of his hips making Taurik gasp are clear proof that isn’t _quite_ the case, but Zegur effortfully stills his desperate rocking with a long, shaky breath. Without the lingering grinds against sensitive nerves, Taurik’s muscles really fall slack, wholly uncaring of the sticky mess between them as he works to catch his breath. 

Hoping to help his sweet wildclaw relax (and distract himself from the hot ache in his belly), Zegur presses firm, soothing fingers into his back, massaging away the lingering tension as he litters soft kisses over any warm skin he can reach. Taurik’s breath starts to slow as he comes down from the high, the residual shakiness in his muscles causing him to squirm on Zegur’s still very hard dick. Zegur _knows_ Taurik doesn’t mean for the little movements to be teasing, but the tight squeeze of his body combined with the tired squirming is absolutely _maddening_. 

With a steadying breath, Zegur focuses on the fluttering heartbeat against his chest, trying desperately to distract himself from the urge to just thrust up hard against his very tired wildclaw. “Do you need me to... shift us around a bit and finish up? I don’t mind laying over you,” Zegur breathes, voice so husky with his overwhelming desire and affection it comes out as a growl. 

The rumbling against his oversensitive skin makes Taurik shiver, but he hastily gasps, “N-no I can do this, I just... I need a minute.” Zegur nods, but his jaw clenches as another of Taurik’s shifts lets him sink in a bit deeper. 

“Y-yes, alright, it’s okay, I can wait,” Zegur says, more to try to convince himself of that than anything else. It’s barely a few moments later, though, that Zegur finally gasps, “Gods, no I can’t, is it okay if I...?” His hands rub over Taurik’s hips, using them as an anchor to slowly start shifting his body forward and back. Taurik whimpers quietly but doesn’t make any noises that sound pained, so Zegur carefully starts to increase the pace, moaning in relief at the tantalizing sensations. He bends his knees to put his feet flat on the pillow, the shift making it much easier to slowly thrust up to meet each careful roll of Taurik’s hips backward. 

“O-Oh, Zegur, you feel... this is... oh _gods_ ,” Taurik whines, letting his body go slack so his desperate guardian can move him however he needs. His dick is quickly taking interest again under the soft pressure and slide of Zegur’s belly against it, and it doesn’t take long for Taurik to find the strength to lever himself up on his arms again. Zegur makes a rather amused rumble at that, looking up past Taurik’s shaky arms to meet his hazy eyes. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, love?” Zegur murmurs, letting his hands shift to Taurik’s thighs again so he’s not directing his movement. His beautiful dancer had _far_ more impressive skills on his own than Zegur could ever hope to replicate moving Taurik’s body for him. “ _Yes_ ,” Taurik moans, already starting to roll his hips in a seductive rhythm. Zegur’s eyes flutter closed a moment, overwhelmed by the hot pleasure, before he forces them open again to drink in Taurik’s expression. He is still blushing, of course, but there is a new, almost proud confidence in his eyes that makes Zegur’s heart melt. 

“You’re wonderful at this sweetheart, divine and perfect,” Zegur says, struggling to really find the words to reassure his anxious wildclaw. Taurik blushes even darker, at the same time delighted and embarrassed by Zegur’s attention and praise. He’s just about to mutter some humbling remark of “I wouldn’t say _perfect_ exactly,” but it’s cut off on a loud moan as Zegur’s hands shift to his hips again and start tilting him back until the angle makes sparks of pure ecstasy shoot up his spine. 

“There?” Zegur murmurs, amusement rumbling in his voice. 

Between shudders and moans Taurik manages a breathy “ _Yes!_ ”, the confirmation all Zegur needs to start thrusting up harder into the skilled grind of Taurik’s hips. He’s practically throbbing with pent up need, but he’s still attuned for any sounds of distress from the writhing man above him. Even as Zegur desperately chases his release with short, needy thrusts and low growls of effort, Taurik only makes beautiful sounds of ecstasy that drag his guardian to the edge as much as the tight heat around him. 

“T-Taurik I can’t-“ Zegur starts, broken on a low moan as Taurik braces himself on Zegur’s chest to ride him quicker. 

“Give in, love, l-let yourself feel it,” Taurik echoes, his smile surprisingly teasing even as it’s quickly lost under a gasp of pleasure. The little smile is all Zegur needs to thrust up deep once more, muscles tensing sharply as he spills inside with a low groan. Short jerks of his hips milk out the pleasure as long as he can, encouraged by Taurik’s appreciative whimpers as his dick grinds against that sensitive spot inside him.

“Ah, Z-Zegur, oh - “ Taurik gasps, fighting to keep his eyes open to watch the pleasure play across Zegur’s face. He can barely manage it as the roll of his own hips grows desperate and jerky, rocking back on Zegur’s dick even as his guardian’s brow creases, muscles beginning to tremble with oversensitivity. “Gods I’m - so c-close, Zegur please -“ Taurik grinds forward against Zegur’s soft belly, breathy gasps pitching higher with each movement. “J-just another minute -“ His golden eyes plead for Zegur to let him continue, absolutely irresistible in spite of his guardian’s growing exhaustion. 

“Whatever you need, love,” Zegur starts, only to be cut off on a low groan as Taurik clenches down around him again, his sweet voice breaking on a soft cry as he spills between their stomachs. He keeps grinding back for long moments, leaving both of them shuddering, before finally collapsing on Zegur’s chest with a weary huff of air. 

“Oh... oh gods, Zegur...” Taurik gasps, once he has the breath for it. He nuzzles into the heat of Zegur’s body, for the moment not caring about the sweat (and other things) slicking his skin. “That was... amazing.” His voice is soft with wonder, still a little dazed with the same pleasure that makes his eyes warm and hazy as he blinks up at Zegur. “Love you... _so_ much.” 

Taurik stretches up to kiss him, Zegur thankfully meeting him halfway in a slow slide of lips. It only breaks when Taurik gives a sharp shiver, Zegur groaning sympathetically as he tenses. “Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry, I didn’t think,” Zegur fusses, hands framing Taurik’s hips again to gently ease him off of Zegur’s dick. With a breathy sigh Taurik settles against Zegur again, slinging his arms around his shoulders and nearly purring as Zegur starts gently kneading at his tired muscles. 

“Mmm... feels so good, I don’t wanna move... even if we are all sticky.” Taurik’s little scrunched-up face of disgust sends a rumbling laugh through Zegur’s chest, the sound infectious enough that Taurik gives a soft giggle in return.

“We don’t have to move right away,” Zegur murmurs, keeping up the slow massage over Taurik’s trembling muscles. “I know how much you hate moving when you’re sleepy...” Zegur grins, thinking back to the handful of mornings he had made the mistake of shifting slightly on the pillows, earning a _very_ annoyed grumble from his dozing wildclaw as he was unexpectedly jostled. Taurik knows his words are true, but he still pouts up at his smug guardian until he leans down for a soft kiss. 

A hand glides slowly up Taurik’s back, finally tangling in his hair and rubbing at the base of his horns. The sensation is impossibly relaxing, and it doesn’t take long for Taurik to start to drift off in Zegur’s warm embrace. “Here, let me at least get you a little cleaned up, sweetheart,” Zegur hums, rolling them to the side despite Taurik’s quiet whine of protest. He drops a quick kiss on Taurik’s forehead before carefully untangling himself from his wildclaw’s tired clinging, finally managing to pull himself up from the pillows. He disappears into the bathroom a little while but quickly returns when he hears another whine of “Zegur...” 

A warm cloth now in hand and his own skin damp and clean, Zegur drops to the pillow again with a purred, “let’s get you comfortable, sweetheart.” Taurik is quick to snuggle close, pressing kisses to whatever warm skin he can find as Zegur dutifully wipes away the sticky sweat and come. Zegur chuckles lowly as Taurik’s lips skate over the piercing at his brow, but the rumbles turn more thoughtful as he shifts to the other side and gently traces the long scars on his cheek. The cloth over Taurik’s skin slows, more of a reassuring, rhythmic touch than actually doing any cleaning - he was plenty clean at this point anyway. 

Taurik blushes when he feels Zegur pause, shifting to kiss his other cheek instead, but Zegur is quick to say, “it’s okay sweetheart, feels wonderful to be kissed there.” Taurik nods and returns, following the smooth lines with his lips where they trail down his jaw, his neck, finally ending at his chest. The cloth is tossed away so Zegur can rub Taurik’s back with both hands, humming contently as he enjoys the sensation of Taurik’s light touch. 

“You’ve never asked about them,” Zegur points out, tilting his head until golden eyes look up at him. 

Taurik flushes again, glancing away with a mumbled “I didn’t want to be rude,” but Zegur rests a careful hand on his cheek to pull him back to his gaze. 

“You’re sweet, and I do appreciate your caution...” Zegur’s voice is quiet, thoughtful, as he takes in Taurik’s soft expression - he’s curious, of course, but more than that there’s worry and concern. “Maybe tomorrow, alright? I’ll bring us some breakfast and we can talk over a nice meal and fresh flowers from Osley’s shop.” 

Taurik nods, pressing another gentle kiss to Zegur’s jaw before cuddling up under his chin as best as his horns allow. With a content sigh, Zegur reaches over Taurik to extinguish a golden candle embedded in the wall, and as soon as he does all the other candles in the room go out with a soft puff of smoke. If he wasn’t so exhausted, Taurik would probably ask about the intriguing Tavern magic, but instead he just lets out a sigh of wonder before immediately starting to doze against Zegur’s warmth. Zegur is quick to follow, experience telling him to carefully arrange himself to not be nicked by a horn if Taurik shifts in his sleep. Once he’s satisfied he’s mostly out of harm’s way, Zegur allows sleep to claim him, finding his dreams are so much sweeter when he has his affectionate wildclaw in his arms.


End file.
